Conventionally, medical image diagnosis apparatuses such as Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatuses, X-ray Computed Tomography (CT) apparatuses, and ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are configured to acquire three-dimensional image data (hereinafter, “volume data”) of a target site and to generate a desired cross-sectional image from the acquired volume data. A cross-sectional image called a “basic cross-sectional image”, for example, is useful for performing a diagnosis process on a desired site, when being displayed on a medical image diagnosis apparatus or an image display apparatus. In contrast, a cross-sectional image that intersects the “basic cross-sectional image” is called an “auxiliary cross-sectional image”, for example, and is used for checking to see if the “basic cross-sectional image” is properly set or not.
For example, an MRI apparatus is configured to generate a basic cross-sectional image and an auxiliary cross-sectional image from volume data obtained by taking images of the heart and to display the basic cross-sectional image and the auxiliary cross-sectional image arranged in a row on the display. In that situation, an operator of the MRI apparatus repeatedly corrects and checks the basic cross-sectional image, while viewing the cross-sectional images displayed on the display.